cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
White Tiger Order of Protection
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=62221 |date = July 1, 2009 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=69440 |termin = September 20, 2009 |status = Defunct |color = darkred }} The White Tiger Order of Protection is a agreement between the Siberian Tiger Alliance and the Imperial Order. It was announced on July 1, 2009. It became defunct upon TIO's disbandment on September 20, 2009. Text of the Treaty Article 1 1.1 The STA and TIO will show respect and good will towards the member nations of each respective alliance. 1.2 This will prohibit flaming, and flame baiting on the CN forums but will not restrict healthy debate or productive disagreement. 1.3 Alliance leaders will be expected to alert the other organization party to this agreement should this article ever be infringed upon. Article 2 2.1 The STA and TIO will not conduct espionage or aid in espionage against the opposite organization party to this agreement. 2.2 Alliance leaders and representatives will be expected to alert the organization opposite to this agreement should espionage on either party be detected. 2.3 Active espionage against either organization party to this agreement shall render it void. Article 3 3.1 The STA commits itself to the defence of TIO through direct military action as well as, though not limited to, financial and political means. 3.2 TIO may commit itself to defend the STA through direct military action as well as, though not limited to, financial and political means although it is not obliged to. 3.3 Should TIO be attacked for reasons the STA believe were the result of negligence by TIO, Article 3 will become void. Article 4 4.1 TIO hereby promises to base itself on the white team and give all its white team votes to a senator of STA's choosing. All members of TIO will be told to vote for this senator every month for as long as this agreement is in effect. The senator may be chosen by STA and may change as long as TIO is informed of the change at the beginning of the elections. Article 5 5.1 This pact may be cancelled after 5 days notice, which must be received and discussed privately and in a diplomatic manner. 5.2 This pact will expire one (1) month from the day it is ratified by both alliances should TIO not reach 10 members within this month. 5.3 This pact will be re-evaluated every two (2) months. TIO may then submit an application for the continuation of protection, in which case STA would then either agree to the continuation or the pact will expire. Signatures For the Siberian Tiger Alliance *Crown Prince Mishka of Tygaland, Supreme Chancellor *Uhtred of Norse, Chancellor *Otto Verteidiger of Amerikanisches Reich, Consilium Tigris *Lakerzz8 of LakerLand, Consilium Tigris *Pezstar of Pezstaria, Consilium Tigris *Jyrinx of Aquitaine, Consilium Tigris *Shodemofi of Christmas Island, Consilium Tigris For the Imperial Order *Skippy of Outback Australia, Tsar of The Imperial Order *John Mathews, Royal Guard of Exterior *Raydin of Mortality, Royal Guard of the Interior *Scorponok of Dead Space, Executive Royal Guard Category:Siberian Tiger Alliance Category:Treaties of The Imperial Order